


Mieux vaut parler du café

by Ahelya



Series: Une journée au commissariat de Harlem [1]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: En fait j'ai aucune idée de comment tagger ce truc, Episode: s01e07 Fish in the Jailhouse, Gen, Le café est un très bon sujet de conversation, S01E05 : Take Shelter, S01E05-06-07, S01E06 : Ashes Ashes, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Le pire dans toute cette affaire était sans doute l'attente.





	Mieux vaut parler du café

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la nuit d'écriture de Septembre 2017 organisée par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème " Loup ".  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> L'un de mes grands regrets pour cette série reste de ne pas avoir assez vu les amis des quatres clampins à super-pouvoirs et les interactions qu'ils ont pu avoir.

**Mieux vaut parler du café**

 

Ils étaient arrivés les uns après les autres. Certains au cours de la nuit. Les autres le matin. Tôt. Très tôt. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, ou pas vraiment, mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient ici parce qu'ils étaient en danger. A cause de qui ? De quoi ? Certains savaient. Pour les autres, c'était un peu plus nébuleux, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Les avantages, enfin, plutôt les inconvénients, de compter parmi ses plus proches amis quelqu'un qui avait des pouvoirs et/ou qui, dès qu'il se trouvait en face d'une affaire un peu trop louche décidait de s'en mêler, que ce soit son boulot ou non.

Le pire, en fait, était sans doute l'attente. L'attente sans recevoir la moindre nouvelle. Ils se surveillaient donc farouchement les uns les autres. Peut-être que… S'ils étaient là, tous ensemble à attendre le retour, sain et sauf, de leurs amis respectifs, de ceux à cause de qui ils se trouvaient ici, qui eux-mêmes devaient être ensemble ils ne savaient où pour le moment, à faire on ne sait quoi… Peut-être que l'un d'eux allait finir par recevoir des nouvelles et qu'ils pourraient en informer les autres…

Ils n'avaient pas reçu la moindre nouvelle et la journée était maintenant bien avancée. Ils avaient mangé ensemble dans l'une des salles du repos du commissariat. On leur avait apporté des sandwichs. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, mais c'était surtout de lourds silences qu'ils avaient partagé au cours de ce repas. Ils avaient tout de même échangé leurs noms. Ils savaient qui était qui. Ils se doutaient de qui était lié à qui même si les noms de ceux qui les avaient réunis ici n'avaient été que rarement prononcés.

Ils continuaient d'attendre.

En fait, ils attendaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils avaient tous fini par se laisser tenter par le mauvais café du commissariat. Ils attendaient depuis si longtemps que le mauvais café du commissariat leur paraissait maintenant presque buvable.

Le café du commissariat et son goût immonde avait été leur plus grand sujet de conversation pour le moment…

« Quelqu'un a un jeu de carte ? »

Les réponses furent négatives.

« On pourrait aussi faire un loup-garou.

-Quoi ?

-Le jeu où les villageois doivent tuer les loups et…

-Je sais ce que c'est. J'y jouais souvent quand j'étais… »

Silence. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous qui avait peut-être même un rapport avec ceux qui n'étaient pas là…

« Jamais joué en ce qui me concerne.

-Même pour ta… »

Silence. Ils se doutaient tous ou presque de la suite de la phrase. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient grandi avec Patsy.

« Non. Même à cette époque.

-Et Jessica… »

Silence. Quelqu'un toussota.

« Je crois que la dernière fois que j'y ai joué, c'était à la fac. Ça occupait nos soirées entre deux séances de révisions en groupe…

-J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Non. Crois-moi. Et puis on a fini par arrêter de jouer. C'était toujours l'équipe dans laquelle se trouvait Matt qui gagnait. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il… »

Silence. Là aussi, il devait y avoir une histoire mais…

Quelqu'un finit par se lever en demandant :

« Qui veut du café ? »

Six mugs, aimablement prêtés par les membres du commissariat de Harlem, se levèrent. Les cafés furent rapidement servis puis bus, avec quelques grimaces pour certains.

« Je crois que j'ai jamais bu de café aussi infecte. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Tous. Puis chacun y alla de son commentaire. Le café était sans doute le seul sujet dont ils pouvaient discuter sans risque. Et plus tard, quand l'inquiétude les aurait suffisamment rongés, peut-être seraient-ils capables de parler des véritables raisons qui les réunissaient ici. En attendant, ils allaient devoir se contenter de ne parler que du café.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Et Misty ? Et bien, elle, elle avait du boulot ;)
> 
> Ce n'est pas la seule courte fic sur le sujet que j'ai écrit pendant (et en décalé) cette nuit. Les autres rejoidront AO3 dans les jours prochains. 
> 
> Et sinon, je travaille sur la suite de 3ème vendredi du mois mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle arrivera.


End file.
